<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communicator by KatomiBlu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506174">Communicator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatomiBlu/pseuds/KatomiBlu'>KatomiBlu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anakubo Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatomiBlu/pseuds/KatomiBlu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝What do you think I've been doing while you've been locked in your room? I took it upon myself to learn the Pokemon language!❞</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) is the daughter of a researcher who lives in the Kalos region alongside her mother, due to research work her father was barley around when she was younger. So like any normal child, she made friends with the neighborhood kids.</p><p>This leads her to meet five kids her age that live in the quaint town of Vanivillie.</p><p>Due to the outcome of Pokemon Junior Battle competiotn, X locks himself away from the world and all the attention he was getting.</p><p>This leaves his friends devastated, the group of friends tried many times to get the male to leave, yet it was futile.</p><p>Realizing this, (Y/n) makes the desicon to leave Vanivillie Town for a few years to study and live with her father in Unova along with her Zorua, Salem.</p><p>Years have passed and (Y/n) decided to go back, yet she didn't expect what the world had in store for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X (Pokemon)/Reader, X/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 000 | Before Reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is also published on my Quotev!</p><p>Here's the link if you want to read it!</p><p>https://www.quotev.com/story/13382127/Communicator</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE POKEMON ADVENTURES MANGA!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is and X + Reader, so there will be no other love interest other than him!</p><p> </p><p>The Reader, aka you, will sometimes be referred to as Z. The reason behind this being that I wanted to give you a little nickname that represents one of the Kalos exclusive legendaries, or other known as Zygarde.</p><p> </p><p>If you know generally everything about the Pokemon XYZ Anime and games, Region Layout, every single gimmick, etc. Then I think that you should be fine while reading this Fanfic, yet you don't have to read it if you don't want any spoilers!</p><p> </p><p>I'm rather slow when writing, reason being that I write when motivated. So every comment and like is motivation for me to write the next chapter, as it lets me know that people actually like my work!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">READER'S ABILITY (IN MORE DEPTH)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As stated in the description, Z can talk to Pokemon. This is due to the fact that she studied the language of each and every Pokemon, much like how Valerie from the Pokemon XYZ Anime learned how to speak to fairy type Pokemon, Z had learned to speak to each typing.</p><p> </p><p>Not only can she speak to Pokemon, she is also very knowledgeable on Pokemon typing's and attack formations. She isn't as great as X in a battle, but she could pose a great threat.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) also learned how to dress Pokemon wounds quickly and efficiently, as her dream is to open a Pokemon clinic in the outskirts of a city or town when older. This being due to the fact that she's heard of many abusive trainer stories and wants to help the Pokemon in need of help, mentally and psychically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12/26/20</p><p>1:25 AM</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 001 | An X-cuse to Come Out and Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volume 1, Chapter One</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What an amazing accomplishment! The new champion of the junior tournament is X!" The crowd went wild as the six year old boy jumped up and down happily, (Y/n) smiled faintly as she went to heal her now fainted Zorua. "The Kalos region junior trainers receive the ultimate test in this tournament, and X's performance was exceptional! He has trounced the other trainers from the very first match!"</p><p> </p><p>"Salem, you did great!" The female praised her tiny Zorua, who just jumped into her arms and started to lick her face all over. She giggled at the dark types playful manner before glancing towards X who stood opposite of her with a huge smile, as his Kangaskhan waved to the crowd proudly. Despite losing just now, the little girl felt happy for her friend. So she quickly ran up to him along with his other friends to celebrate. "X-ey! You did great!" Praised Shauna as the group of friends surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>Salem jumped from the little girls arms and into X's as he gladly held the Pokemon in a tight hug, "I can't wait to see what kind of trainer he grows up to be, perhaps he's destined to become a gym leader!" (Y/n) felt a slightly bigger hand slip into her own as she noticed that it had been X, she only smiled and joined the conversation with the group. </p><p> </p><p>When walking out of the stadium, many photographers and news reporters surrounded X and his friends, demanding an interview as they pushed and shoved mics into the boys face, desperately trying to get his attention. From that day forward, many news articles spread about the boy and his amazing talents. Almost everywhere he went, an adult or reporter recognized him and started to ask multiple questions. It got to the point where they even chased down the boys friends, trying to get any information on the strong junior trainer and his personal life.</p><p> </p><p>But as a result, X ended up locking himself away from the world. Only staying in the barren walls of his bedroom, his friends grew concerned for him. His Pokemon were also shut from his life as this caused Lil' Kanga, his Kangaskhan's baby, to stay hidden in it's mother pouch. (Y/n) and Salem didn't take this well either, as for the first week of the male locking himself away, she got sad. This ultimately led her to leave Kalos behind and focus on studying in the Unova region where her father worked. </p><p> </p><p>»»————-　♡　————-««</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sixteen year old Yvonne Gabena landed on the roof of the males house with her tiny Fletchling by her side, she pulled at her sky suit a bit before taking a deep breath and yelling out: "GOOD MORNING X!!" Trevor winced from below as his Flabebe hid behind his head, "You're a little loud Y.." He complained as the female ignored his claim and instead bid him a good morning. "So what's today's strategy? I don't want to be a part of any rough stuff.." Muttered the male warily, "She's just gonna make a racket like she always does." Stated a female voice, Trevor instantly turned his head and cracked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Shauna and Tierno walked up to him with their Pokemon, being a Skitty and Furfrou for the female, and a Corphish for Tierno. The brown haired female had her hands crossed behind her head as her face turned into an uninterested expression. "You never give up, do you? What do you think Tierny?" Commented the female, Y grew a tick mark on her head as she struggled to come up with a come back towards the female. Y ignored Shauna's insults for a second before pulling something out of her pocket with a grin as she held it up to the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a look at this flier! It's called super training, your supposed to fight against balloon Pokemon! Doesn't that sound fun?!" Edged on the female, she heard scribbling from inside as a hopeful smile made a way to her face, only for it to go away once she saw that X had posted a piece of paper with the words <strong>'NO THANKS' </strong>written on it. The female went still before she kicked the males window in anger, "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY?! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW X!!!" She bellowed in anger as her tiny Fletchling, Flethcy. Tried to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>The female stopped her brutal assault on the piece of glass as she felt something nudge her in the leg. Looking down, she was meet with the red eyes of a happy Zorua. She bent down to it's level with a confused expression, "Huh? How'd you get up here little guy?" She questioned as she watched the Pokemon trudge towards the window and paw at it helplessly. "Excuse me! Have you seen a Zorua around here?" A female voice asked, Y snapped her head over her shoulder as her eyes landed on a (H/c) haired girl as her nose was buried into a book, her eyes un moving from the pages.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/n)-Ey..? Is that you?" Shauna asked with wide eyes, the female looks up and locks eyes with Y in surprise. "Oh, hey guys." She greets simply as she walked towards Y, who was still on the roof. The group starts to panic as they watch her start to scale the wall of X's house, as her skirt was starting to rise. Trevor and Tierno were quick to cover their eyes in fear as (Y/n) safely made it to the top as her eyes averted to the window Salem was pawing at. A frown tugged onto her lips at the closed curtains, "He's still in there? After all these years? I'd thought he would have come out by now.." </p><p> </p><p>Y watched as the female placed her forehead on the window with a sigh, "X, don't you get lonely in there all by yourself?" She asks not really expecting an answer from him at all. "Not at all. It's peaceful." She hears him comment.</p><p> </p><p>"No one's staring at me, No one's talking about me. The media flatters me one minute, then attacks me the next.. I don't have to worry about anything in here." (Y/n) clenches her fist slightly as Salem only rubs against her in comfort, which she greatly appreciates. "It wasn't <em>all </em>like that, remeber your days as an active trainer? You were exceptionally splendid, all of were so proud of how far you had come.. especially me.." Her voice started to grow lower by the second.</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares of what others say about you? Your skills as a Pokemon trainer are indisputable! Why don't you start fighting Pokemon battles again?" Y butts in, "Your the champion of the junior trainer tournament! Do justice to the title. Don't let your Pokemon down!" Encourages the Sky trainee as (Y/n) only nods in agreement to her words, "I've had enough of Pokemon training.." X simply says from the other side. Both females heads cast downwards in sorrow as they had both tried hard to encourage the male to leave his room.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden flash alerted them as they snapped their heads backwards, only to be met with the sight of two older woman who looked like news reporters. Knowing that X didn't like news reporters, and that they were probably here to stalk X, Y and (Y/n) jumped off the males roof. While Y glided towards the two, due to her sky suit, (Y/n) ended up landing on her feet. Catching Salem in the process as he had also jumped down. "Did we do something wrong? Just so you know, we've obtained information to interview you." The woman chirped, oblivious to why Y was mad in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"My names Alexa, and I'm a reporter. This is my younger sister Viola, she's a photographer." Explained the brown haired woman with a smile, (Y/n) decided to ignore the incident at hand as she instead settled for sitting on X's driveway with her back flush against the wall, her nose buried in her book once again. Alexa continued to ramble on about her interview with Y as she asked the female training to fly in the sky why she gave up Ryhorn racing in the first place. This then led to Y getting pissed and saying how she hated Paparazzi and any types of reporters.</p><p> </p><p>"I get the feeling you don't like us very much.." Alexa said nervously. (Y/n) rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, Y started to walk away from the two woman angrily as Fletchy followed behind. "It's because scavengers like you who ruined my friends life." Spat the female with malice. Tierno scratched the nape of his neck as Shauna sighed, "I hope she doesn't get into a fight with them.." Just then, the orange haired males transreciver started to beep with a message. He checked and saw that it was from none other than Professor Sycamore.</p><p> </p><p>A hologram of the man popped up from the device, "Hello Trevor!" Greeted the hologram with a gentle smile, "That package I sent should be delivered to your place today. Could you check if it's arrived safely for me?" The orange haired male's eyes went wide. "Today?!" He exclaimed as he rushed off onto the roads of Vanivillie to get home quickly as possible. It didn't take him long to reach his home as he saw the delivery man place a package on his porch, he thanks the man before bolting towards the square box.</p><p> </p><p>Inside were four cases with a Poke ball and Pokedex each, "Hooray! There here!" Cheered the male. The professor had sent the male four Pokemon who needed trainers. The male greatly accepted the Pokemon in hopes of giving X the chance to chose from one of the four, he thought that it would maybe turn him back into the person who he used to be by being given the responsibility of taking care of a Pokemon once again. The male felt the air shift around him, confused her looked over his shoulder, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him stood two huge Pokemon, mean while Y noticed the explosion in the distance. Smoke filled the air as things started to get destroyed, the friends went into panic. Vanivillie was under attack by two mysterious Pokemon, Shuana and Tierno were quick to grab X's Kanga as they urged Y and (Y/n) to come along. But both females were on the males roof as they banged on the window. "X come out, I'm serious!" Y yelled as she tried to get the male out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to get out of here, they're destroying the neighborhood! It isn't safe in your room anymore!" Cried out (Y/n) as Salem tried to break the window by slamming into the glass. "Zo! Zorua!" Salem cried helplessly as he tried to talk to his so called father, yet the male didn't seem to budge. Yet little did the friends know, that something on X's wrist was shining.. and it was about to change everything..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Current Location -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Vanivillie Town]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning buds covered in morning dew exude hope for the future in this small town.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 002 | X-actly What They Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volume 1, Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The citizen's of Vanivillie Town went into panic as many were running around trying to not get in the way of the gigantic fighting Pokemon, (Y/n) and Y were still trying to get X out of his house. "X! Please come out!" Pleaded Y as (Y/n) could feel the tears well up in her eyes. He was going to get himself killed, and they had just been able to talk again. "Stop destroying my house.." The females heard X mumble as they saw the curtain shift, signaling that he was opening it. X felt himself go pale at the sight of Vanivillie Town getting demolished.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) got in front of the males view as she slammed her hands onto the window, "You saw it just now, didn't you!? We have to get out of here!" She pleaded as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, X's eyes averted to the floor boards in his room. "You saw what's going on! So come out!" The honey blonde stated as she tried to open the window, yet X refused as Viola and Alexa were still outside his house. Y averted her eyes to the road as she spotted a familiar orange haired male running with something in his arms.<br/><br/><br/>"Trevor!" She yelled in surprise as she decided to whistle for her Ryhorn, Yvonne's Ryhorn came running out of her front yard as she jumped off of X's roof to land on the Pokemon perfectly. Noticing that Tierno and Shauna were also nearby, she helped them onto the Ryhorn. Y took note of the female who stayed put of X's roof, "(Y/n)! What are you doing?!" She shrieked in surprise, yet the female only ignored her as she kept begging the male to come out.</p><p> </p><p>"X please! I don't want you to get hurt.." Salem also started to press against the glass harshly as if he would phase through it and get to the male on the other side. "Houndoom! Use Flame Thrower!" A foriegn voice called, (Y/n) was quick to turn around and dodge the in coming attack by sliding. Yet she ended up sliding off of the males roof, falling on the grass harshly the female sat up and rubbed her head. She was glad that she at least was able to cushion Salem's fall, as he landed on her instead of the ground.</p><p> </p><p>She soon saw X fall in the stop next to her as he was still in his pajamas's, people in red suits stood before the two as they glared down at the two teens. The boys house was now on fire as (Y/n) saw the flames from the corner of her eye, backing up, the two eventually hit a brick wall and were surrounded. "No where to go now.." One of the woman said tauntingly as her accomplice elbowed her in the gut. "X! (Y/n)!" A voice shouted from above, soon enough Y landed in front of the two.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on with these people?" Y asked the two cowering teens, looking towards her accomplice, a woman with teal hair asked if she knew who Y was, "Ha ha ha! Maybe she's his girlfriend!" Mused the woman, but then took a glance at how X and (Y/n) were rather close. "Actually, maybe she's the girlfriend!" (Y/n) felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she glanced towards X, <em>'Me and X? That would be awkward..' </em></p><p> </p><p>The teal haired woman shook her head, "Well whoever the hell she is, she's in our way! Houndoom!" The woman's Pokemon charged forward and rammed it's side into Y quite harshly as she was sent flying into the wall. "Y!" The two screamed in panic as they worried if their friend was okay. The Houndoom stood in front of the girl as it prepared a Flame Thrower, yet before it could complete it's assault, it got punched away.</p><p> </p><p>"Kanga!" Yelled X in surprise as the tears flowed down his cheeks, (Y/n) clung onto his arm for comfort as she could also feel the tears pool in her eyes. "Ugh! It's one obstacle after the other!" Complained the purple haired woman as she commanded her Pryroar to use Flamethrower on Kanga. The Kangaskhan ended up grabbing Y, placing her form next to (Y/n) and X as the Pokemon protected the three from the flame attack. It's eyes started to close as Kanga started to slouch slightly, "K-Kanga.." (Y/n) heard the male whisper as he placed a hand on the Pokemon's face.</p><p> </p><p>She stared in wonder at the bracelet that was worn around the males wrist as she heard the red clad woman gasp, "Mega ring confirmed!" One said happily, as the other order her Pyroar to bring it to her. (Y/n) yelped as X was ripped from her grasp by the Pyroar, Salem jumped from the girl as he went to attack the Pryroar with Dark Pulse. "Zoura! Oura!" Salem exclaimed as (Y/n)'s eyes went wide, Salem had been slammed against the brick wall as it tried to stand but fell down. "Salem!" Cried out the female as she watched as X was helplessly dragged away.</p><p> </p><p>She felt useless, she would have tried to help the male but the other woman's Houndoom was ready to attack if she ever so slightly moved. That's when she saw a bright light shine from X's wrist and Kanga's pouch, Lil' Kanga had emerged from it's mother's pouch looking diffrent. Everyone's mouths fell agape as Lil' Kanga slammed into the Pyroar and Houndoom, it then grabbed the two Pokemon by the their tails as he swung them around and tossed the two into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"He can do it?!" One of the woman screamed enraged, as Lil' Kanga stood in front of X and (Y/n) protectively. (Y/n) was quick to check if the male was alright, which he gladly was. "No one told us he already knew how to do it..!" She seethed angrily, her friend pat her back soothingly. "Ah ha ha ha! What can we do? We have no Pokemon left, we have to fall back." Suggested the purple haired woman. "Right.. Unit B Retreat!" She commanded as all of them started to clear the area, once they left (Y/n) went into panic again as she rushed over to her fallen Zorua.</p><p> </p><p>"Salem! Are you okay!?" The female landed in front of the unconscious Pokemon as she checked it over, Salem cracked his eye's open slightly as a small smile graced his face. "Zo...rua?" He asked as (Y/n) could only nod, "Yes.. you d-did amazing.." She sobbed out as she picked up the Pokemon who was basically her own son and cradled it in her arms. The female felt a tap on her shoulder, Y gave the female a sad smile as she watched X gather himself and get off the ground. "Lets go find the others and get out of here, okay?" (Y/n) nodded weakly as she shakily stood to her feet and started to walk with her other two friends.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I was so useless.. why does everyone always have to save me..' </em>A frown etched onto her face as she glanced towards X and Y from the corner of her eye, <em>'They've always had to save me from everything... why can't I just be helpful for once..?' </em>Her thoughts were cut off by the noise of Y walking faster, "Are you okay?" Shouted the female as she stopped in front of her three friends, "Y?" Tierno muttered as he almost couldn't belive that the female was there. Y seemed to ignore the boy and instead looked over his shoulder to see Shauna on the ground crying her eyes out.</p><p> </p><p>"My Furfrou is gone.. it got blown away by the blast.." The female stated with sorrow as tears spilled from her eyes, "I've lost one of the four Pokemon along with a Pokedex, and the message function of the holocaster isn't working.." Trevor butted in, "We've all lost something.." Tierno said as (Y/n) clenched her fist slightly. She had just got back from Unova today and she certainly wasn't expecting this to happen. <em>'Some welcome back party this was.. I didn't really enjoy the surprise..' </em>She felt a hand being placed over her own as she snapped her head towards X who was sat on the floor, one arm wrapped around his legs. She smiled faintly as his gesture to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we.. do now?" Asked the dancer as he hoped for answers, a determined look was plastered onto to Shauna's face as she spoke. "I'm going to find it! I'm going to find my Furfrou!" She cheered to herself, Trevor gripped his holocaster tightly. "I have no way of contacting the Professor, I'll have to see him in person to tell him what happened. Luckily I managed to send him a message about those three Pokemon before it malfunctioned." The male said as Y praised him on his quick thinking, "I want to ask him about those people in red suits who attacked X too." "I'll go.." Piped in the silent male.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's all go together Shauna!" Tierno cheered as he pat her back in comfort, the female wiped her eyes and agreed as she reasoned that they had all been together ever since they've been kids. (Y/n) smiled slightly at Shauna's sentiment, "I'll go too, I refuse to let those red suits mess with X again." The female stated firmly as she gripped onto Zorua a bit tighter, "I don't need to ask you to join us X,.. you understand why you have to come with us, don't you? Those people are after that ring around your arm. They destroyed your house to get to you." Y explained firmly.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) crouched down next to the male, "You've got no place to hide. You're caught up in the middle of this." The female felt X squeeze her hand for comfort as she gladly squeezed back. X just stayed silent, Y grew in irk mark as she ripped the boys pajamas's off his body causing him to launch forward. (Y/n) luckily let go of his hand in time as she stood up straight, "Ahh.." X groaned as his body shivered, as he was only left in his boxers due to Y's assault. "Chooo!" He sneezed loudly, (Y/n) and the rest couldn't help but laugh at the situation in front of them as Y forced X to change into proper clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up doing as told. All of a sudden, their everyday lives were changed. Yet somethings never change, friends and Pokemon were all the teens had in that moment. So knowing that, they left the small town of Vaniville behind to embark on their journey together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Current Location -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Vanivillie Town]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blooming buds covered in morning dew exude hope for the future in this small town.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 003 | Inn-teresting Developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volume 1, Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not even half-way through their walk on Route One, X had hid himself away in a tent that was placed on Y's Ryhorn along with Salem who had been resting inside. It made (Y/n) a little sad that he didn't want to walk with the rest of the group yet she still made an effort to at least walk next to the Ryhorn. It was getting pretty dark at the moment, as the six were almost near Aquacorde Town. "There's our next stop, Aquacorde Town." Trevor piped up as the group caught sight of the street lights. "It's getting dark outside, where are we gonna stay for the night Trevs?" The dancer asked as Shauna ended up complaining about not wanting to sleep outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, don't I always have a plan?" Y said with a wink, a pair of footsteps could be heard coming towards the group as (Y/n) quickly put her gaurd up. Yet she let it down once she noticed it was an old inn keeper with her little Spritzee, "Excuse me, are you Yvonne Gabena and company?" She asked, turns out that Y had somehow booked the six of the trainers a room in a nearby inn and the old woman had just got worried since it was starting to be after sunset. Although all that had been cleared up, (Y/n) still felt a little off put by the old woman's presence. </p><p> </p><p>Yet she brushed it off as the woman led them to her inn, "Please sign the guest book! Um.. one..two..three..four..five, I thought you said you were a party of six?" The woman said as she noticed that someone was missing from the party, (Y/n) quickly perked up. "Just one minute!" The female said before rushing out the inn door and towards Y's Ryhorn who was laying in front of the inn. Yet the woman and the rest ended up following the female outside as the inn keeper raised the sheet X was under. "Why is that boy hiding under that sheet?!" She panicked. (Y/n) narrowed her eyes as Y explained to the woman briefly, why panic about something so small like that?<br/><br/></p><p>With Y's weird explanation, everyone but (Y/n) ended up going inside as she wanted to check up on the boy. "Hey X.. come out." The female huffed, yet she didn't get an answer. "You have to come out from under there right now!" She demanded, lifting the sheet to look the male in the eyes. "No." he answered simply as (Y/n) puffed out her cheeks, as her voice got lower. "We got you out of your room, yet you made a tiny fort on Y's Ryhorn..? Why not make a fort on the bed that's waiting for you in the inn?" X looked up slightly as he noticed how her tone of vice dropped, she was looking towards the little Zorua who laid curled up in a ball next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as she moved her hand forward to stroke it's fur gently, "If only I had medical supplies on me.. Salem would have been running around good as new by now.." The female sadly noted as X could only watch, "We're all very worried about you X.. today has been pretty crazy and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all need to stay together during this." A frown etched onto the boys face as he watched the girl speak, he wanted to respond yet he didn't know how to. How could he? He was never good with sad or crying girls. He watched as she backed away from the sheet slightly, "It would mean a lot to everyone if you decided to come inside and sleep with us tonight, keep that in mind, okay darling?" And with that, she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) opened the door to the inn as she passed Tierno who held the three Pokemon from Trevor's friend, Professor Sycamore. "What you doing?" The female asked as the male sent her a smile, "I'm gonna show them to X, maybe he'd like to keep one?" He asked questioning his own motives. "RIght.. I think he would like that." And with that, the male walked out the door. "It's no good.. I can't get in touch with her.." (Y/n) heard the female sigh as she looked towards Y who was near the phone, probably trying to contact her mother. "I'm worried that she was returning to Town after what happened there.." (Y/n) grabbed the remote that was for the lobby TV and switched it on as the news channel instantly started to play.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Since the explosion in Vanivillie Town, many people have been missing.." </em>The reporter on the TV stated, as the three females took a seat on the couch. "You're from Vaniville Town?" The old woman asked a bit shocked to say the least, (Y/n) gave the old woman a curt nod. "The sixth memeber of our group of friends, his names X.. he locked himself in his room for the last few years until yesterday. His parents had to travel to a diffrent region for work so my mothers been looking after him." Y explained to the old woman who only listened with intent, "Is that so? He must be very close to your mother then.." "He is.."</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/n)? Should I tell X that I couldn't get a hold of my mom?" Y asked as she clenched her skirt, (Y/n) shook her head. "I don't know if you should.. he's really close with your mom and would take it much worse than you did.." Reasoned the female, (Y/n) internally rolled her eyes as the old woman asked why they weren't so close to one another. "Have you ever heard of Ryhorn racer Grace?" The honey blonde asked, to which the inn keeper started to fan girl about. "Well, that's my mom.. everyone assumed I'd grow up and race Ryhorn. Everyone thought that it was my destiny to do so, it really put a lot of pressure on me as a kid." Y admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"So to rebel against my mom I became a sky trainer, the exact opposite of a Ryhorn racer, who races on the ground." (Y/n) snickered a bit of the females proud expression, (Y/n) tuned the two out for a second as she started to think about the old woman. Something didn't really seem right with her at all, she seemed over all very nosy about their business. Yet her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a huge slam, turns out that the woman had just thrown Y into a wall to stop her from leaving. (Y/n) quickly got to her feet to check on the female as she glared towards the Inn keeper.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew something about you was strange.. yet I kept quiet about it, everyone was tired..." The female mumbled under her breath as she glanced towards the woman's Spritzee who floated besides her. "Sprit..zee? Sprit Sprit?" The female asked the Pokemon the Inn keeper just glanced at her weirdly as she tried to figure out what the hell she was doing. "Sprit Sprit!" The Pokemon chirped out as (Y/n)'s face consumed rage. Looking towards Y who now stood on her feet, (Y/n) said what was going on. "<em>'Red suits are outside' </em>That's what it said, Y.. X is in danger!" The female nodded slowly as she didn't quiet understand where her friend had gotten that information from.</p><p> </p><p>"Fletchy!" The female said as her tiny Fletchling went to attack the woman's Spritzee while the two raced towards the window, Y pulled at it helplessly but realized that it was locked. "Oh for the love of.." (Y/n) said before doing towards the book shelf in the corner and grabbing the largest book she could find. She quickly ran back as she asked for Y to move back, before chucking it at the window. It instantly broke as the two jumped out of it, Fletchy following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>"X!" Y yelled as the two girls were met with the red suits who held Kanga captive, along with the three Pokemon from Trevor who stood outside X's little tent. "That dumb old woman said she'd keep them busy...!" One of the woman who had attacked them before in Vanivillie seethed, (Y/n) only glared as her fist balled up. "I won't let you hurt X!" She shouted, confidence clear in her voice. "Ah ha ha ha! Don't worry, we're only after this!" The other stated as her Diggersbee held up Lil' Kanga with it's ears, (Y/n) froze in place as they held the little Kangaskhan captive. "Little Kanga!" Y shouted in fear for the tiny Pokemon.</p><p> </p><p>"They took Kanga's baby so it can't fight back.." (Y/n) said in realization, the females started to think about what they could do. That's when (Y/n) remembered the three Pokemon that were supposed to be for X, she swiftly walked over to them and crouched down. "I know we've only just met! But.. please help us battle these two!" The female pleaded, the woman laughed at (Y/n) as they ordered their Houndoom to use Flame Thrower on the female. (Y/n) covered her face with her arms waiting for impact, yet she didn't feel anything. Instead she heard an explosion go off. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the tiny Swablu had protected her.</p><p> </p><p>"Swa..Swablu.." The female thanked as the Pokemon only chirped back it's own words, "(Y/n).." The female instantly turned around to meet eyes with X who was still in his pajamas's, hand over the mega ring as he ripped off the tape. "Get out of the way.. that's my Pokemon.." He stated as his eyes were covered by his hair, he quickly looked up to glare at the red suits with menace. "Give back Lil' Kanga <strong>right now</strong>!" He shouted, (Y/n) quickly grabbed the Swablu into her arms as she moved out of the way. X was serious now, and no one wants to mess with him right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Current Location -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Route 1, Vaniville Pathway]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A small and quiet country lane that connects Vanivillie Town and Aquacorde Town.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--------------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Aquacorde Town]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Town that naturally sprang up as people flocked to this pristine riverside. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 004 | They Have a Flare for Lil' Kanga-Napping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volume 2, Chapter Four</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hand it over! Give me my Lil' Kanga!" X yelled as he scratched the tape that was placed over the mysterious glowing stone, both woman looked at him weird as he wasn't showing a sign of taking the tape off very soon. This irritated Y as she snatched his wrist, "Get it over with! We don't have all day!" She fumed, ripping off the tape. The woman gasped, "He's going to mega evolve his Pokemon!" (Y/n) furrowed her brows at the terms the woman used, <em>'Mega Evolve? Mega Ring? They don't make any sense..' </em>The female thought as she watched from behind X. The stone glowed brightly, as did Kanga's pouch. Yet nothing happened, Lil' Kanga still remained the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing happened.." (Y/n) muttered sadly as she felt the Swablu nuzzle into her, both red clad woman burst out laughing. "I only freaked out because you were scared, Aliana!" The teal haired woman excused with a laughed, the woman now know as Aliana then responded. "Ah ha ha! Whatever you say Mable!" The girl nodded slightly as she kept their names in mind, Mable and Aliana...</p><p> </p><p>"Anyhow, now that we know that the mega evolution process is useless in his hands.." Aliana said before commanding her Diggersby to slam Lil' Kanga into the ground. The three trainers watched as the tiny Pokemon was helplessly thrown onto the ground before their eyes, "Lil' Kanga!" X yelled, both woman then started to mock X for thinking that he could hide the shining stone with a piece of duck tape, Mable ended up revealing that they followed the energy of the strange stone to X. Which the other scolded her for as that was dumb of her to say, (Y/n) glanced towards X who was on his knee's.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly rushed over to the boy and crouched down to his level, "X you have to pull yourself together! Don't allow one tiny failure to hold you back, so get up and fight so we can save Lil' Kanga!" The female encouraged, "But how are we supposed to fight them? We don't even know what type of Pokemon you are?!" Y grumbled as she stared at the two Pokemon in frustration, "Y! Look down!" Both females snapped their heads towards the source of the sound, Trevor was in the window pointing towards something near Y's feet.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) noticed the three boxes and quickly grabbed one as Y grabbed another, leaving the other for X. She quickly opened up the Pokedex and pointed it towards all three Pokemon, getting their types, Stats, and moves. "Chespin, Froakie, and Swablu! It's like an encyclopedia for Pokemon!" The female mused in awe at the tiny machine in her hands, "Diggersby Mud Shot!" One called, "Houndoom, Flame Thrower!" The other called, (Y/n) was quick to command the little Swablu to use Steel Wing, which resulted in collusion of moves. "Oh no..! Chespin is a grass type, Froakie is a water type, and Swablu's a flying type." Y stated.</p><p> </p><p>Yet that didn't stop her or X from going into the battle with their newly found friends, while X went for Diggersby along with Chespin. (Y/n) went for Houndoom with Swablu, The fire type went in to bite Swablu, yet it ended up flying up to avoid the Pokemon. "Use Peck!" The cotton bird Pokemon's beak started to glow as it dove down towards the Houndoom which was hit head on by the attack, the fire type skidded backwards. (Y/n) noticed Lil' Kanga who was close to falling towards the ground, he had been close so she swooped in and grabbed him in her arms. She quickly backed up along with Swablu as she handed the Pokemon towards it's respective trainer.</p><p> </p><p>"X! How did you know what type of Pokemon Chespin was?" Y asked in shock, she then had a face of realization once he held up a Pokedex. (Y/n) shot a glare towards the two opposing women as they argued a bit, "Hey Aliana! What just happend? Growled Mable in disbelief that her Houndoom was so easily hurt, "Ah ha ha! Don't get so mad! Diggersby give it your biggest punch!" The woman encouraged, (Y/n) noticed how her face turned almost evil as she whispered something to the Pokemon who nodded with sweat dripping off it's forehead. The Pokemon was quick to charge over to Chespin, who only ran towards the inn and ran up a wall.</p><p> </p><p>The ground type Pokemon ended up hitting into a wall near Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor, creating a huge hole near them. "Ah ha ha! That's right, I'll have teach you a lesson!" Taunted Aliana towards her Diggersby who only looked terrified, (Y/n) didn't fail to notice the poor Pokemon's expression as she balled up her fist in anger. She never understood how people could be so horrible to Pokemon who granted their every command, it's the reason why she wanted to be a Nurse in the first place. Some people just weren't right in the head, not one bit.</p><p> </p><p>Chespin came running back towards the ground as X commanded it to use Pin Missile on the two women, they weren't expecting the attack as they got launched into a wall harshly. (Y/n) couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as the two withered in pain, serves them right for being mean trainers. "Now's our chance, lets make a run for it, (Y/n) and Y." X stated, Y refused. "What about the others?! A shout alerted Y as she spotted Trevor and the others peaking their heads out from the hole that Chespin had made. "You mean you led Diggersby there on purpose?!" Y asked in shock, yet X didn't answer her as his head dropped. (Y/n) pressed her lips together in a thin line as she felt the little Swablu shift in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not fine! How are we supposed to get down!?" The Furfrou groomer yelled at Trevor who only backed away from the raging female, (Y/n) glanced towards Froakie who only stared at the situation. "Just jump down! You'll be fine!" Y reassured, the three seemed to hesitate before jumping down. Just before they hit the ground, Froakie used it's frubbles to cushion their fall. (Y/n) rushed over to help the three stand which they thanked her for before they booked it away from the inn, X riding in the tent like before.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) looked back while running as her eyes glared at the two unconscious woman, <em>'Those red suits.. I don't know why they're after X's ring or who they are...' </em>Glancing towards the white tent that sat on the running Ryhorn's back, (Y/n) narrowed her eyes. <em>'But, I'll never let them get what they want..' </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>»»————-　♡　————-««</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The six friends had set up camp in a clearing near the woods of Aquacorde Town as they were now sitting around the fire, excluding X and the still unconscious Zorua. (Y/n) ended up keeping the tiny Swablu, which now went by the name of Blu! They got along just fine, "I can't belive we're doing this! Y-ey, how far are we going to run?" Complained Shauna as she hugged her knee's to her chest for warmth, Y only rolled her eyes at how dramatic the female was being as (Y/n) watched the tiny Swablu peck at the Ryhorn. "I'm glad Lil' Kanga didn't get kidnapped, X." Started Tierno, he went in to pat the tiny Chespin. "Your commands to Chespin were really good, don't you think this would be a great opportunity for you to get to know it better?" Suggested the male.</p><p> </p><p>"Forget it, if they become my Pokemon, they'll only get dragged into trouble again." X responded from inside the tent, as his words were a bit muffled by the fabric. (Y/n) could feel herself frown, "Hmph, I can't tell if he's truly caring or just cold hearted." Admitted Shauna, the (H/c) haired female looked towards the tent as she started to zone out. Being chased like this must be taking a lot out of X, he had been forced to go outside of his own will. She knew he felt bad for even dragging them into this, you could tell by just looking at his body language.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) could tell that everyone was a bit relived to get out of that dangerous situation, yet she couldn't help but feel a bit off put by the whole ring ordeal. It was truly strange as X's wrist and Kanga's pouch glowed at the same time whilst this happened, it bothered her a tad as she didn't know what was going on. She was soon snapped out of her thinking process by Y, "Hey Trevor! Your looking awfully serious! Did you find anything out?" The female asked as the orange haired male jumped back a bit in surprise, yet answered with a no.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I did!" Y stated, as everyone tried to get her to spill her thoughts. "That we'd better not stay at anymore inn's!" She whined as the group couldn't help but giggle a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>»»————-　♡　————-««</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Lumiose City, Professor Sycamore's screen displayed footage of a certain orange haired boy who had recorded a bit of the Xerneas and Yvteal incident as the boy panicked on the other end. The footage then cut off as the man switched off the TV, "This is a video sent to me via holocaster from a boy who was in Vanivillie Town during the recent incident." Explained the Professor, walking away from the abandoned TV. "Can you belive it?! This video caught a glimpse of two legendary Pokemon!" The man mused in amazement, "It's critical that we know what happened there, luckily the boy with the holocaster recorded the two Pokemon but.." The Professor trailed off as he looked towards the person who he was talking to.</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't it you who developed the holocasters? Which means that in some way that this video only exists thanks to you! You've developed so much technology for this society, you are a great contribution to this world.." Professor Sycamore turned around with a smile to face the sitting man, "Mr. Lysandre..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Current Location -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Aquacorde Town]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A town that naturally sprung up as people flocked to this pristine riverside.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 005 | Kangaskhan...Kangascan't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volume 2, Chapter Five</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Professor Sycamore smiled towards the man who sat on the couch, "What do you think Mr. Lysandre? I was hoping that you would have noticed something I over looked!" The man said, he was trying to get as much as he could out of the man. "May I take a look at the video again, Professor Sycamore?" The black haired man instantly shuffled to replay the recording as he kept the remote in hand. The thirty year old Professor watched as the tall red head observed the recording once again, a smirk coming to his face once he spotted something.</p><p> </p><p>"It appears that that the two Pokemon came on the scene at the same time, they're also equally matched in power.. According to legend, these Pokemon are considered counter parts to one another, so that's to be expected but.." The red head watched the screen in a certain part as he noticed something, "Keep your eyes on that bush over there." Pointing towards a certain part of the screen the Professor paid close attention and gasped at the discovery. "The bush just withered away!" Lysandre nodded, "Now look when Xerneas passes by.." The black haired man watched in amusement as the bush came back to life, as if nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Yvteal steals life, while Xerneas gives life!" Mused the man as he turned towards the successful man who sat behind him with a smile, "I'm so glad I had you look at this, these Pokemon are the exact polar opposites of each other." Lysandre narrowed his eyes at the man before him and nodded, if only he knew what he was really up to. ""Is it possible to get a copy of this?" The man asked, as he wanted to further watch the video to possibly find anymore information. The Professor nodded as he ushered his assistants, Cina and Dexio over to make a copy for the man. Not knowing who he had just passed valuable information to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>»»————-　♡　————-««</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) thanked the shop owner as she walked out of the building with various medical items in her bags, everyone had split off to get things they needed from Santalune City. She also ended up buying herself a messenger bag to keep her items in, she wanted to get back to Salem as soon as possible as she didn't want him to suffer any longer. Blu rode on her head as she navigated the streets for her friends, she eventually ended up spotted Tierno and caught up to the male. "Hey Tierno! What did you end up buying?" She asked, glancing at the plastic bags he held. He chuckled a bit, "I brought snacks, drinks, and magazines! X asked for some of this stuff.." (Y/n) sighed, it did seem like the type of things he would want.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you? That's a lot of stuff.." (Y/n) smiled, as she glanced towards her many bags. "It's medical supplies! I don't want anyone else getting and infected wound! Besides, a lot of it is for the Pokemon. I've also bought a bunch of berries." The male only hummed as they continued to walk towards the meet up spot, Shauna, Trevor, and X were there as they didn't go to buy anything. "Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Tierno stated as he quickly rushed to X to give him what he asked for, "Here I got all the stuff you asked for! Drinks, Snacks, and magazines!" (Y/n) could feel the anger radiating off of Shauna as she yelled at the male for getting such useless items. The brunette ended up walking towards (Y/n) as she helped her with a few bags.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's in these, (Y/n)-ey? Don't tell me it's more junk." The female only giggled and shook her head as she told Shauna about how she had gotten medical supplies along with many different useful berries. "Oh! So it's basically like a hospital in your bag?" The female asked as (Y/n) sat on the ground sorting the various items into the dark green messenger bag. "Yeah pretty much! I just don't want anyone hurt is all.." Shauna followed the females gaze as she looked towards the Ryhorn, more specifically the tent that sat on it's back. The female would have said something but was interrupted by Y who had came back with various boxes and bags, she had went on a shopping spree.</p><p> </p><p>"We lucked out! They had a cheap boutique with all kinds of clothes!" The female placed the various boxes and bags onto the ground as Shauna questioned her choices. Y huffed and told her how it was to disguise themselves, the honey blonde picked up a bag and box as she trudged towards the furture Pokemon nurse. "(Y/n) here, your clothes got pretty wrecked from what happened and all, so I brought you some new one's! Go try them on!" Encouraged the female, a she practically pushed the female into the tent along with the box and bag. Rustling could be heard from inside the tent as they could hear the female changing, Y eagerly stood outside, probably the most excited to see the female in the outfit.</p><p> </p><p>The noise soon stopped as they all turned their heads as the female came out in her new <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/85990674123813950/">outfit</a>, it consisted of a black sleeveless dress, a white dress shirt underneath, a black beret, and black knee length high-heeled boots. Y and Shauna started to clap as they had stars in their eyes, Trevor and Tierno complimented the female as X quietly watched with a blush on his face. Shauna soon cleared her throat, "I still don't get how clothes will help us." Y sighed as she rubbed her temples. "That old lady at the inn in Aquacorde Town was in cahoots with those goons in the red suits remeber?"</p><p> </p><p>"After that, we don't dare to stay at an inn again. And I can hardly go shopping because I'm worried those red suits are skulking around and might spot me! I know it's too late to change our mistakes now, but I think it was a big mistake to have written our names in that inn's guest book." Admitted the female, as (Y/n) only nodded in agreement. "So you want us to change our identities with clothes?" Shauna asked as Y nodded. (Y/n) stepped forward, "The only people we can really trust at the moment is ourselves." </p><p> </p><p>"Right, so I came up with guidelines we all need to swear to follow." Y pulled out a piece of paper as at the top it read <strong>'THE FIVE DON'TS' </strong></p><p> </p><p>"Don't go anywhere with grownups you don't know. Don't enter buildings you don't know." Read out Tierno.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell anyone your name. Don't use your phone or holocaster. Don't-" Trevor was cut off by a mad Shauna who was angry at the fact that Y was treating them like little kids instead of teenagers. (Y/n) narrowed her eyes, sure they made sense. Yet somethings in this world could be trusted, not everyone in this world worked for Team Flare. "If you even do one of these, you'll endanger us!" Warned the female as she shot a glare towards the Furfrou groomer. Suddenly Y was all over the place as she ushered everyone to change into new clothes, (Y/n) only giggled as she grabbed the bag of X's clothes and walked over to the tent where he resided. "Here, get changed!" Chirped the female, as the male only nodded and grabbed the bag from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, he had his everyday clothes on. "Aww! You actually listened to me, darling!" The female cooed as X could only grumble in embarrassment. (Y/n) looked back towards the group who surrounded Kanga and Lil' Kanga, inside of Kanga's pouch was Chespin who held a wide smile on it's face as Lil' Kanga cheered. "Aww, darling isn't that just so cu-" (Y/n) watched with a huff as X lifted the Chespin from Kanga's pouch and put it on the ground. "Kanga, Trevor, (Y/n).. come with me for a minute." X said his head downcast as he led the three to a place away from the others. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>»»————-　♡　————-««</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three other teens ended up following as they were now in Detourner Way in Route Twenty-two, X stood in the tall grass with Kanga as (Y/n) stood with Trevor. The male ended up wanting help figuring out more about Mega Evolution so he asked the two, (Y/n) watched as a Litleo leaped out of the grass. "A Litleo! X give it a try!" Trevor encouraged as (Y/n) peered over the males shoulder to look at his notes. "Argh!" X screamed as he placed two finger on the stone that resided on his wrist, yet nothing ended up happening as Lil' Kanga seemed to be the same. The Litleo ended up attacking as Kanga dodged and smacked it back as it retreated back into the tall grass.</p><p> </p><p>"Kanga and Lil' Kanga ares strong enough to easily ward off a wild Pokemon like that. But that's not what we wanted to see.." Trevor mumbled as he scribbled down something in his notebook, "Let's go over what we know so far.." Trevor started, "First, our enemies have been calling that transformation 'Mega Evolution'. And they called X's ring a 'Mega Ring.' "</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) held up to fingers as she spoke, "Second, they tried to take X's mega ring during their first attack. And they tried to kidnap Lil' Kanga knowing it was a Pokemon that could Mega Evolve. Based on what it looks like, the enemy wants to get a hold of the power of mega evolution. There's practically no doubt about it at this point.." (Y/n) mused, as X nodded slowly in understanding at the two's words. "And there's also something I might know, which is third. A Pokemon holding a special stone seems to be connected to mega evolution." Theorized Trevor, a noise came from X's wrist as the two glanced at the mega ring which was covered in duck tape once again.</p><p> </p><p>"You put duck tape over it again? Why?" Asked Trevor, a frown etched onto his lips. "The red suits said that you couldn't hide the energy waves coming from it even if you covered it up.." Mumbled the male as both teens now approached X who looked down at his wrist with a blank look. "They might already know where we are as we speak." X then looked back to Y with a blank face, "No hard feelings Y, but they'll probably find us even with disguises." This only made the female angry as she had to be held back by Tierno. "Hiding the stone with duck tape... was just a sign of weakness.." Admitted the quiet male with sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to find out more about this mega evolution thing now. How do I trigger the transformation? What do I need to do? But if I learn to mega evolve Lil' Kanga, it'll get placed in the spotlight again. People will make a spectacle out of Lil' Kanga. And it's not all, there'll be grown-ups like those red suits who try to use Lil' Kanga for their own evils devices. It really makes me really uncomfortable to see this stone shining, I'm covering it because I don't wanna see it." (Y/n) felt her heart sink at X's rant, he really hated this all. Being chased down again by grown-ups.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why don't you just throw the ring away? There's no need for it if you don't like it." Shauna stated in a 'duh' tone, X raised his wrist and looked at it. "But I can't, I can't throw this ring away." He stated plainly as if it was obvious, besides if he did it would only end up in the wrong hands. Trevor stepped towards the male and put a hand on his shoulder, "X, maybe it's time that you told us.. how did you even get that ring anyways?" The male asked, (Y/n) had also been wondering about this. He never had it when they were younger, at least from what she could remeber. "Actually, I'd also like to know that." A voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere. The group snapped their heads back only to see the blonde photographer from Vanivillie Town standing there with a Vivillion on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're all safe, yet I never imagined to run into you here." She admitted sheepishly as she walked towards the group of teens. "Your name is Viola, right? What are you doing here?" Trevor asked the woman as she gave him a smile, Viola ended up explaining how she was the Santalune City gym leader. She then apologized for eavesdropping on their conversation and said how she could help the group as she had taken pictures from the day Vanivillie was attacked that could possibly help the group to figure something out. Y seemed to hesitate at the woman's offer as she noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"Y right? I remeber how back in Vanivillie Town you told me how you didn't like news reporters or anything of the sort as you don't trust grown-ups like me. I won't deny that some of us don't deserve your trust, but I personally think it's the responsibility of reporters to give information to those who really need it regardless." Explained the woman, Y seemed to think it over before agreeing. "Alright, we'll go with you." This caused Shauna to throw a fit.</p><p> </p><p>She started to say how it was Y's idea to not go with adults that they didn't know, which Y responded to with that she indeed did know Viola as they had meet in Vanivillie. Trevor then butted in saying how Y was right and that if Viola could provide information they should go with her. Tierno also ended up agreeing as the three stood next to Viola, the only two left on the other side being X and (Y/n) who awkwardly stood there. Shauna looked at the two with pleading eyes, "You won't go, will you? X-ey, (Y/n)-ey?" The female gave Shauna a sad smile as she walked towards the other along with X who trailed behind the female.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph! I can't belive you guys!" Shouted the female before running off, Tierno would have chased after her if it weren't for Y. "She'll be back soon, right now all we need is information." And with that, the teens headed for Viola's gym in Santalune City, unaware of the trouble that would soon follow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Current Location -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Route 2, Avance Trail]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You'll find many Pokemon hiding amoungst the tall grass that grows along the tuffs of this long trail.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Santalune Forest]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The gentle light filtering through this sun-dappled forest makes it a popular spot for nature walks.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Route 3, Ouvert Way]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The little rises and hollows of this lush forest are a favorite place for many kinds of Pokemon to play.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Santalune City]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Many beginning trainers gather in this friendly city to start a Pokemon journey. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 006 | The Ageislash Agenda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volume 2, Chapter Six</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After arriving in Santalune City, the teens were reunited with Viola. She was a photographer that just so happened to be there while Vanivillie Town was under attack, so they ended up following her to her gym. (Y/n) watched from the corner of her eye as X had a battle with Viola, the rest looking on. She was looking through the various photo's the woman had taken on the day of the attack, and so far had found nothing useful. A smile graced her face as she watched the male dish out commands like a mad man, it reminded her of back when they were younger and when he would challenge her to battles, which resulted in her always losing.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze turned back to the sleeping Zorua who was now wrapped up in various blankets, she had treated it earlier and it had yet to awake, it was really concerning her now. Normally, Pokemon would be awake by now. Salem didn't really get thrown too harshly against the wall, so she didn't really understand what was going on. "We have to look through these no- oh hey (Y/n)! I didn't know you already started." Y chirped as she took a seat next to the female who seemed focused on the images, "Yeah.. there's nothing so far." She clarified as the two boys only nodded and picked up a few photo's, looking over them.</p><p> </p><p>The reason they came to the gym in the first place was to see if there was any clues or traces onto what happened in Vanivillie, as it was pretty strange. It also happened to be quite random and unexpected, so anything would help them at this point. Trevor and Tierno started to scavenge through the photos as Y started to head out, this caused the female to raise a brow. "Where are you going Y?" The female asked as she watched the girl take off her hat and place it on the ground. "I'm going to go fly around town to look for Shauna.. I don't know why she didn't come with us.." (Y/n) nodded as she continued to scavenge alongside the males.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed as the three didn't end up finding much, so they instead went to watch the ongoing battle between X and Viola. With one last attack, Viola's Vivillion fell to the ground. A smile graced (Y/n)'s lips as her two other friends cheered for the males victory, "You're really good! My Vivillion's Supersonic is pretty powerful, so imagine my surprise when you had a counter attack." Commented the gym leader as she returned the fallen Pokemon to it's respective Poke Ball a smile came to X's face as he adjusted his hat slightly.<br/><br/></p><p>"I fought against a Noivern in the quarter finals of the junior tournament, I found a way to counter attack back then with Kanga and Lil' Kanga. And that's what I used in this battle." (Y/n) watched as X explained his tactic as a smile was present on his usually stotic face, it was great to see him happy once in a while. "Hey! You just smiled! Fantastic just Fantastic!" A giggle emerged from the females throat as she witnessed the scene before her, X helplessly tried to deny the fact that he had just cracked a rare smile as he hid his face in his arms, clearly embarrassed. "Sure I'm happy. A tactic I worked on with my Pokemon worked, so why wouldn't I be..?" X explained with a blush on his face, yet that face then fell as he went back to his usual facial facade.</p><p> </p><p>"But don't take pictures of me without asking.. photographers have no right to take pictures of me whenever they feel like it, whether I like it or not." (Y/n) pursed her lips as she walked towards X, placing a comforting hand on his back, she started to rub it in hopes of making him feel better. "She's just like the photographers back then, those who chased us when we were little.." Stated the male as (Y/n) also remembered that bitter memory, yet it was still a bit foggy in her mind. That day, two photographers harassed the pair.</p><p> </p><p>It had been right after the junior tournament, so you could imagine the amount of reporters that chased after the two. She remembered how they had forced Kanga out of it's Poke ball, even though X and (Y/n) had pleaded for the two to leave the Pokemon alone, as it had just been in a hard battle. Someone ended up saving the two, and the rest was foggy from there. An awkward silence filled the room as no one said a word, (Y/n) was about to speak up yet was cut off. "Hey!" Yelled the voice of Y as all heads turned to her, as she gripped onto Shauna's wrist. "I found Shauna." (Y/n) instantly noticed that something was wrong with the female, as she had a distant look in her eyes and a smile that seemed way too happy for comfort. "How about all of you stay here for the night?" Viola suggested out of the blue, as the group agreed almost instantly, not wanting to spend the night outside in a tent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>»»————-　♡　————-««</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) was abruptly awaken by the sound of shuffling, she also noticed Y and Viola who had also waken up due to the noise. Looking around, she noticed that Shauna wasn't in her respective futon. "Where's Shauna..?" Asked the female as she looked for any sign of the brunette, yet there wasn't one. "I'm not sure, maybe she-" Y was cut off by the sound of more shuffling, this noise brought (Y/n) to her feet as she picked up Blu, whom had been sleeping soundlessly next to her, and placing him down on the mat. Walking into the next room, the three females were met by Shauna who stood in front of a sleeping Kanga, (Y/n) quickly noticed that something was in the females hand. "Shauna, what are you doing?" (Y/n) asked, curious as to why she was up this late.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Responded the female as her hands were behind her back, (Y/n) furrowed her brows in frustration. "What are you hiding behind your back, Shauna?" The female didn't respond as she stared blankly. "Hand it over." (Y/n) advanced forward slowly as she went to reach for the girl, yet she only backed away. This clearly wasn't going to work, so the girl took a deep breath as she signaled for Viola to hand over her camera, which she gladly did. "Listen Shauna.. Viola caught whatever you were doing on camera, so don't make this harder for yourself and hand whatever you have over." Yet the brunette's eyes grew dark as she gripped onto (Y/n)'s wrist tightly, the female struggled as she tried to pry her wrist away. "How mean! You were spying on me (Y/n)-ey, we've been friends ever since we were little and you still don't trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Spying?! I just wanted to find out what was going on with you since you've been acting all weird!" Protested the female as Shauna's grip only got stronger and stronger, "I'm not acting weird!" Y could only roll her eyes as she yelled at Shauna about how she was indeed acting strange the whole time, Tierno and Trevor seemed to have heard the commotion as they soon came into the room as they started to witness the brutality of Shauna who held onto the female quite harshly. "Shauna..! Let go, you're hurting me!" Pleaded the female as tears started to form in the brim of her eyes. The pleas of desperation didn't seem to get through to the female as Viola soon noticed how Shauna lifted her arm to bring down a sword on the female. "Look out!" Shouted the gym leader as she ran forward, (Y/n) let out a scream of terror.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) felt herself being pushed back as Viola ended up taking the hit for her, the gym leader started to bleed out of the side of her head as she was unconscious on the floor. The nurse in training felt a sharp pain go through her wrist as she looked down to notice that it was now a deep purple color, "Well done, Shauna." A familiar voice spoke, (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she took sight of one of the woman in the red suits, or who she had come to know as Celosia. "You in the red suits! What did you do to Shauna!?" Roared the sky trainer in anger as she glared towards Celosia, whom only smirked at the fact that she had managed to anger someone. Shuffling could be heard from Y's Ryhorn as X soon came out of his tent, he quickly read the room as he glared towards the woman. "X..." (Y/n) spoke his name in a bit of shock as she still held onto her sprained wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"She's being controlled by that sword thingie!" Y exclaimed as she seemed to have scanned the Ageislash with her Pokedex, therefore getting all the information she needed on the Pokemon. "My name is Celosia, I'm one of Team Flare's Scientist. I've taken over this mission from Aliana and Mable, yet unlike those two.. I will succeed." Announced the woman as she was handed something by Shauna, the object was quickly revealed as Celosia held Kanga's Stone in her hand with a smirk. "You all signed your names into that book in the inn, it was easy to track all of you down now that we have your full names. We found out that Shauna wanted to be a Furfrou groomer, and that she had lost her own Furfrou in the Vanivillie accident. So it was easy to get Ageislash to manipulate her." (Y/n) could feel herself get angrier by the second as the woman continued on to give details on how she managed to control Shauna.</p><p> </p><p>It made her angry, as she was pretty damn ready to lash out on the woman before her who boasted about it like it was some sort of achievement to be proud of. "Stealing the stone, and dealing with the gym leader.. it was all simple after that. Wouldn't you agree..?" Celosia looked towards Shauna with a smirk as she watched the girls dull eyes well up with tears as some of the color started to come back. "Did I do this..? Is this my fault..?" (Y/n) could feel her heart break as Shauna started to blame herself for all the chaos that was currently happening, Celosia hugged the girl as she soothed her, well not really. "Splendid, your coming round.. but all your friends are still standing.." Shauna nodded weakly as she raised the Honedge that had been helping control her, she wielded it as if it was a real sword. Shauna soon ran forward as she started to swing at all of her friends aimlessly, (Y/n) ended up being pulled back quickly by X, whom hugged the female to his chest, almost as if he was cradling a baby.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) mindlessly felt herself clutch onto the males arms for comfort as he pulled her away from any incoming swings, she may have gripped too hard as she hissed in pain. Her wrist was starting to get worse by the minute, and she needed to treat it as soon as possible. Shauna let out a gasp as she slipped and fell to the floor quite harshly, "Shauna!" The female yelled out as she tried to run to the girl, yet she was pulled back by X's grip on her waist as he didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. "Oh my, it seems that the stress of trying to fight the control and regain mentality finally got to her." The woman spoke bitterly as if she didn't really care, Y ended up rushing towards Shauna as she pulled her towards the two teens who stood and watched in fear. (Y/n) felt the grip on her waist loosen as she looked back at X who was staring at the mega ring in fear. "It's because I've got this ring that Shauna.." The female was quick to shut the male up as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"X! This isn't your fault, they've used Shauna! They're the ones who are trying to take everything from us, so quit blaming yourself and get it together!" The group's eyes widened at the females speech, (Y/n) wasn't normally the type to give motivation like this as Y was the one who usually did all the hyping up. X nodded as he now had a determined look on his face, "Right, thanks (Y/n)." The male stated as he went in and gave her a tiny peck on her left cheek, this left the female baffled as he quickly pushed past her along with Kanga as he charged into battle against the woman. Celosia gulped as she was quick to bust open the front door as X chased her along with Kanga, "I don't care! I'll fight without Mega Evolution and defeat them!" Declared the male as he was ready to launch an attack.<br/><br/>"Spoken like a true Key Stone holder." Purred a voice from above, the group quickly looked towards the ceiling in shock as a shadowy figure stood there along with an Lucario, a bright light was seen as Lucario had just transformed. The person soon stepped into the light to reveal...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Current Location</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Santalune City]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Many trainers gather in this friendly City to start their Pokemon Journeys.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 007 | Lucky Lucario Was Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Volume 2, Chapter Seven</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The figure jumped off from the roof as an odd looking Lucario jumped with them, "Let's go!" Screamed the person which was now revealed to be female as the Lucario went forward to attack the Ageislash whom was told to use Slash. Yet the Lucario deflected it as the Pokemon were both pushed back due to the force between them, Trevor watched in awe as he realized something. "I never knew other Pokemon could Mega Evolve too.." A placed itself upon the males shoulder as his eyes went wide. "Where did you learn about Mega Evolution? You must have over heard Aliana and Mable." Edged on Celosia as she rubbed the males shoulders, yet she was cut short when a blue bird Pokemon came flying towards her, she ended up bending backwards in time as she sent a short glare towards the tiny Swablu.</p><p> </p><p>"Trevor! Are you alright?!" Came the soft voice of (Y/n) as she ran forward to steady the shaken male, Y trailing behind her as she scolded the boy for being out of it. That's when (Y/n) caught a glimpse of the blonde girl who wore roller skates, her eyes narrowed as she watched her actions. "Who's she? Is she working with them or us..?" Trevor shrugged his shoulders as he managed to stand on his feet again, "I'm not sure, she just came from nowhere." (Y/n)'s attention averted towards the doorway of the gym as Viola and the others were there. "Our side.." The gym leader spoke weakly as she held her head, "I asked her to come here, she's the gym leader of Shalour City, Korrina." </p><p> </p><p>"I was watching X train when I noticed something.. the stone he has I had seen before, it's also on the glove Korinna wears. I've known Korinna for quite awhile, yet I never really questioned the stone one bit. That was until I saw that X had the exact same one so..." (Y/n)'s eyes seemed to light up as she realized what Viola tried to do, "Oh! So you asked her to come." Enlightened the female as Viola nodded, "Yeah.. but it was lousy timing.." Pouted the gym leader only for Korinna to butt in, "Nah, I have excellent timing Viola!" She chirped before commanding her Lucario to use Power-Up Punch. "Well.. Fighting type moves don't have much of an effect on it.. is it a Ghost type?" Theorized the gym leader as Lucario backed away from the Ageislash slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Celosia chuckled at the gym leader as a smirk came to her face. "Exactly. Should I view you as an unexpected problem? Or another lucky catch? I'm thinking the latter." Teased the red suited woman, "I got the Mega Stone from Kangaskhan, and another Mega Evolution trainer comes waltzing in, how lucky can I get?!" Gloated the woman as Korinna gave her a glare. "Huh?! She's talking as if I'm easy prey! I don't like her attitude." (Y/n) huffed slightly a she watched the blonde gym leader cling onto X as she whispered something to him, she wasn't really liking how touchy the girl was being yet she didn't really show it on the outside. "That's it?" Questioned X as he clearly was questioning something the female had whispered. "That's it! Lets go!" She chirped before skating towards Celosia.</p><p> </p><p>Tierno started to fan-boy as he watched the girl do all sort of flips and tricks, (Y/n) could only stare blankly as her lips formed into a thin line. "My Pokemon has evolved beyond it's normal limit! I have to work harder to be a better and suitable trainer for it, a trainer worthy of Mega Lucario!" Announced the girl as Lucario kicked the ghost type Pokemon back with great force. (Y/n) darted her eyes towards X who was seemingly sneaking up on the distracted woman, yet she then directed her vision to the sword Pokemon. It had controlled Shauna before hand, yet why wasn't it trying it once again? That's when an idea snapped into her head, <em>'Of course! Lucario's an Aura Pokemon so it's using it's aura to protect all of us from Ageislashes control!' </em></p><p> </p><p>(Y/n)'s eyes widened as she watched X try and grab the stone, only to end up on the floor due to Celosia jumping to the side, and into a nearby wall. "Ha ha, you wont be able to get your stone back that way... wha!?" Screeched the woman as she had turned to realize that she was stuck to a spider web, she started to struggle as a giggle escaped (Y/n)'s lips. "Go ahead and struggle, that's my Surskit's sticky web. The more you move, the more you get stuck." Confirmed Viola as a grin etched onto her face. Lil' Kanga seemed to take this chance to go and forward and grab it's stone back as it quickly ran back towards X and it's mother, a smile graced (Y/n)'s lips as she silently cheered.</p><p> </p><p>It was a great relief to see X get his stone back, as it was something really valuable at the moment. A war cry left X's mouth as Kanga Mega Evolved, along with Lucario it charged forward to inflict damage on the Ageislash. "This is so cool! Mega Lucario and Mega Kangaskhan are standing side by side!" Squealed Korinna as she started to jump up and down like some sort of love happy school girl. (Y/n)'s eyes seemed to sparkle as she watched X, this was the first time that X was able to pull off Mega Evloution since the incident in Vanivillie Town. It was also the first time he had been able to order Kanga and Lil' Kanga to do it at will, she could tell how excited the male had been about his newly found skill, and she was sure that his Pokemon felt the exact same way.</p><p> </p><p>Lil' Kanga kicked the sword Pokemon into the air as it's hilt dug into the ground from the force, the Pokemon was clearly struggling to stay conscious as Celosia commanded it to use Kings Sheild, along with it's Stance Change ability. Which was exclusive to Ageislash only, as it allowed the Pokemon to switch between it's sheild and sword form. Yet before it had the chance, Lil' Kanga and Lucario went in to attack. The teens gushed at the attack as Korinna stated how Ageislash wouldn't hold for that long, "It's because you helped me get that stone back, but I have no idea what a succession is." X stated blankly as Korinna stared dumbfounded as to how the male got bot stones in the first place. That's when X went on to tell her how it all happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?! You got it from my grandfather?!" Squealed out Korinna as if X had just told her a huge lie, "If that man was your grandfather.. then yes," (Y/n) rolled her eyes a bit before directing her attention back to Celosia, as her Honedge was now in front if her, ready for battle. "Hone.. Honedge." It spoke out lowly as (Y/n) felt her blood boil with each one of the Pokemon's words. "That's the sword Shauna was holding!" Realized Y as it went in to attack Lil' Kanga, which made Tierno acknowledge that it was another Pokemon. Celosia went to speak, yet (Y/n) stepped forward as Blu watched from her shoulder in curiosity. "I suggest that you stand down, that Honedge of yours is pretty tired already. The only reason it stood to battle was due to the fear of what you would have done if it didn't." Her eyes were down cast towards the ground as no tone was held in her words.</p><p> </p><p>Celosia humped slightly as she sneered at the girl, yet doing as told, she returned her Ageislash. "She's right, you won't be able to take on to Mega Evolved Pokemon on your own anyways.. lets go." The woman's shoes seemed to have had built in rockets as she took off into the sky, Honedge following her. X furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out what the heck just happened, Team Flare wouldn't just give up if told so. That's when the group heard a tiny sniffle come from the female a she collapsed onto her knees and started to cry, X instantly went to her side as he crouched down and started to pat her back, Y following suit. "(Y/n) calm down.. why're crying?" Asked the sky trainee as she tried to calm the female down, only for her to cry out again. "... I-If only... you heard w-what i-it said to me.. I-.. she tortures t-the poor things.." Chocked out the female as she could only feel guilt for not helping the sword Pokemon when it needed it most.</p><p> </p><p>X was seemingly confused, "(Y/n), how would you know that? Pokemon can't talk.." Confirmed the male as the girl only shook her head, as she used her good hand to wipe stray tears from her eyes. "No, they can. You just can't understand them."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>»»————-　♡　————-««</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) perked up as she watched Shauna sit up from her place on the floor, "I'm so glad you're alright Shauna!" Chirped Viola as (Y/n) could only nod from besides her as a smile graced her lips. A frown came onto the brunette's face as she started to apologize to both females, "It's not your fault Shauna, Viola only has a scratch and my wrist is merely just sprained, not broken." Advised the female, yet Y cut in. "No, it is Shauna's fault. You read our five don'ts and you remeber what the fifth don't was, don't you?" Jeered the honey blonde as she waved around the piece of paper. "Yes.. don't leave your friends... the six of us must always stay together.." Reminded Shauna as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry... sorry.." Cried out Shauna as she could only hide her face into her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Y sat on her knees in front of the girl as she huffed, "You better be sorry! Do you have any idea how worried we were..?" Y's voice started to get lower as (Y/n) spotted the tears starting to form from her eyes. "But.. I should have listened to you more..I..I.." (Y/n) watched with a smile as Y's strong facade broke, both girls embraced each other as they apologized to one another profusely. The sound of roller skates alerted the female as she watched Korinna skate in and hand Tierno a pair of attachable roller skates, stating how she was apart of roller skate promotion association. "So Kangaskhan isn't the only one who can Mega Evolve?" Quipped Trevor as the gym leader nodded, as she expanded her arms wide. "That's right! They're tons of them! I've even heard of a trainer who had several Mega Evolution Pokemon." Beamed out Korinna, it was as if Mega Eveloution was her favorite topic.</p><p> </p><p>Trevor seemed to think a bit before pulling X's arm, "X! You should learn more about Mega Evolution from Korinna, it could be really important." Jeered on the red head as X struggled in his grip, "That's out of the question." Korinna stated blatantly as she looked down on X's form, "I won't teach you." Trevor furrowed his brows in disbelief as (Y/n)'s lips formed a thin line. "I came here because Viola asked me to meet the trainer who was given the Key Stone. But he's no legitimate successor, Mega Evolution is passed down by a proper ritual! That's how I got this -- my Mega Glove!" Announced the blonde as she pointed towards the finger-less glove that held a stone similar to the one X wielded.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, I'm not sure why my grandfather Guru Gurkinn gave you the Mega Ring. As far as I can tell, you're no worthy of it!" (Y/n) watched as Korinna pointed an accusing finger towards X, yet she was surprised to see her eyes land on the (E/c) eyed girl. "If I were to say, she would probably be a better Mega Evolution successor than you!" The word Successor, (Y/n) couldn't really understand why it was so important and held so much weight during the conversation. Yet she could tell that Korinna wasn't too pleased with who her grandfather had chosen, that's for sure. The blonde turned around as she bid everyone a short and brief farewell before heading off, (Y/n) could only be left with mild confusion as she tried to sort out her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Current Location</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Santalune City]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Many trainers gather in this friendly City to start their Pokemon Journeys.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>